thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III
Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III is the third and final upcoming Thomas & Friends/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas the Tank Engine visits The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Plot Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby go parasailing, tethered to a boat, over the waters near Isla Sorna. The boat's crew disappears, prompting Ben to detach the line before the boat crashes. He and Eric drift towards the island. Eight weeks later, paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Ariel, Hamtaro, Brian, Neville, Sunset Shimmer, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, the Barney kids, Professor Tinkerputt, Kipper, his friends, and the Powerpuff Girls have made a new discovery about the intelligence of Velociraptors, but struggle to secure funding for their research. Grant discusses his discovery of a resonating larynx on fossilized raptor remains with his longtime colleague Ellie. This, and his experience at Jurassic Park, leads him to believe that the original Velociraptors were socially sophisticated. He hypothesizes that if they had not gone extinct and continued to evolve, their descendants—rather than humans—would have become Earth's dominant species. His assistant Billy Brennan uses a 3D printer to replicate the Velociraptor larynx. Paul and Amanda Kirby, posing as a wealthy couple, offer funding for Grant and our heroes' research if they will give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Grant and our heroes reluctantly agree and fly there with Paul, Amanda, Billy, and the Kirbys' mercenary associates Udesky, Cooper, and their pilot Nash, after James offered $300,000 to secure funding for their research. During the flight, Grant and Tinkerputt learn that the Kirbys plan to land on the island; they protest but Cooper knocks them unconscious. Grant and Tinkerputt awaken to discover that they have landed. A Spinosaurus approaches the group, who board the plane to escape, leaving Cooper behind as he tries to reach the plane. The Spinosaurus emerges on the runway and devours Cooper. In avoiding the Spinosaurus, the plane crashes into the forest. The Spinosaurus destroys the plane and consumes Nash along with Paul's satellite phone. Fleeing, the survivors briefly lose the Spinosaurus but encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus returns but the group escapes while the two dinosaurs fight. The Spinosaurus kills the T. rex by snapping its neck. Grant and our heroes learn that the Kirbys are a middle-class, divorced couple who are looking for their son Eric and Amanda's boyfriend Ben, who are missing on the island. The group finds the parasail attached to Ben's corpse. They take the parasail and then encounter raptor nests, and find an abandoned InGen compound. A raptor chases them and summons the rest of its pack. The humans flee into a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus, causing a stampede, and separating Grant, Thomas, Serena, and Udesky from the others. Raptors attack Udesky in an attempt to lure the others out of a tree. The raptors almost capture Amanda when she tries to descend to help Udesky. The raptors' trap fails and they kill Udesky before departing. Elsewhere, Grant, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom watch the raptors communicating and suspects that they are searching for something. They ambush them but they are rescued by Eric, who survives in an overturned water truck. The next day, Grant, Eric, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom are reunited with Billy, the rest of our heroes, and the Kirbys. The group is then chased by the Spinosaurus, but manage to lock it out by entering an abandoned observatory. Grant and Blossom discover that Billy and Bubbles have taken two raptor eggs to use for funding while Bubbles wants to use them to make her famous at kindergarten when they grow up, which provoked the raptor attacks. Grant and Blossom decide to keep the eggs to ensure the group's survival, while Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, and Neville disband Bubbles after realizing that she and Billy were responsible for the raptor attacks. The group unknowingly enters a large aviary used to house Pteranodons, which attack the group and fly away with Eric, Rini, Hotaru, and Diana. Billy and Bubbles rescue Eric and the girls using Ben's parasail, but Billy and Bubbles are then attacked and seemingly killed by the Pteranodons. The rest of the group escapes the aviary, unknowingly leaving the door unlocked. They find a boat and make their way down a river. That night, the group retrieves the ringing satellite phone from the feces of the Spinosaurus. Grant contacts Ellie and tells her where they are but the Spinosaurus attacks the boat. Grant ignites the boat's fuel, causing the Spinosaurus to flee. The next morning, the group makes its way towards the coast but are surrounded by the raptors. They surrender the eggs to the raptors while Grant uses the replica raptor larynx to confuse the pack, which runs off with the eggs. The group reach the coast and see that Ellie had called in the Marine Corps and the Navy to rescue them. They discover that Billy and Bubbles, while seriously injured, are still alive, and has also been rescued. As they leave the island, they see the Pteranodons fly by. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *''The Powerpuff Girls - Season 4'' and Jurassic Park III were both released in the year, 2001. Scenes *Opening/Parasailing on Isla Sorna *The dinosaur man *The dig site *The Kirby's proposition *Flight/landing *The Spinosaurus *Spinosaurus vs. T-Rex *Explanation/Discovering the parasail *Raptor Eggs/InGen Laboratory *Eric/in the trees *Reunited/Finding the stolen eggs *The Pteranodon cage *On the river/finding the phone *The Spinosaurus attacks *Returning the eggs/rescued/Pteranodon flyby Soundtrack #Randy Newman - Big Hat, No Cattle (end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Films dedicated to Michael Jeter Category:Thomas' Adventures Series